


Paroxysm

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Conversations, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> Don't own 'em; Don't profit<br/><b>Beta:</b> unbeta'd; it's all my fault<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny's on the phone to Rachel; Steve's listening to half the conversation<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paroxysm

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Notes:** Written for the Word of the Day, _paroxysm_ , at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** , because I needed something short to spur me on! It worked; I've just sent a 6K fic to beta! ;-)

"No, I didn't-"

Danny's face looked thunderous as Steve listened to the half of the phone conversation he could hear.

"Just one minute!" The hand gesture was eloquent; it was only a pity Rachel couldn't see it. "I don't... Do not presume to tell me what is and isn't appropriate for her to see! I have been her father long enough to know how old she is and what's appropriate. If she asks-"

Steve bit his lip, trying not to let a smile surface. It was only likely to send Danny into a bigger paroxysm of anger if he saw.

"Seriously, Rachel? Fine. But just remember who told her about it in the first place."

Danny hung up the phone and shook his head as he met Steve's eye. "Grease is apparently _not_ the word. 'The teenage behavior shown in that movie is not suitable role-modeling for an impressionable ten year old'," he recited in a sarcastic tone.

"She really said that, huh?"

"She did."

"So let me guess: you're no longer allowed to pick what movies Grace can see when she comes over?"

"If Rachel thinks I agree to that, she is in for a surprise."

"That's my boy."

~//~


End file.
